The Truth (A Pewdiecry Fanfiction)
by alicelikesgamin
Summary: You know how me and Cry always say that we are just acting affectionate to each other because of the fandom? Well, that's not the truth. I have feelings for him. And I don't know what happened. But, it just did.
1. Hi! A lil intro

Hi!

So...

This was my story (which is in progress) on Wattpad.

But due to not enough feedback, I wanted to post this story on .

I am new here, so.. please accept me!

o/o

P-Please enjoy it!


	2. The Beginning

Pewdiepie's POV:

"H-h-how's it going bros, my name is PEEWWWDIEECRY."

Cry was trying to imitate my intro for every video. I smiled, and laughed.

We were playing Portal 2, and we just started making our video. (Obviously.)

I haven't heard his voice in a while, since I was busy most of the times.

In the middle of the recording, I asked:

"Hey Cry, remember last September?"

The whole room and the call went silent.

"Stop teasing me..." He said.

I was laughing my ass off.

I liked teasing him.

"MAHAAAHHHHH *brofist*"

I finally finished my video with a classic brofist, and Cry asked,

"So, you coming to Florida or not?"

I was shocked by what he said, and I asked,

"What? How did you know.."

I was going to this Gamer expo thingy majig...and I tweeted about this for the past few days.

Cry was smiling under his plastic mask, and I always thought how he looked under it, but I never asked him, cause I know he would be sad.

So I nodded, meaning a "yes".

I saw a grin under his mask, which made me had butterflies inside.

"Okay! Do you need a home? Or, like somewhere to stay?"

Cry was asking, eager to know.

I actually didn't have time to book a hotel for myself. I completely forgot about it. (AN: Marzia broke up with Pewds in this story.)

"No, I don't have anywhere to stay in Florida..."

"Well, you can come to my place, if you want to!"

Cry was so eager...But why? I was shocked he wanted me to stay at his place..

"Are you sure Cry? "

"Yeah! I'll send you the ticket to print out. Text me when you're at the airport!"

"But isn't that a bit overpriced, Cry?"

"Ey'. Don't worry about it. You're my best bud."

He just hung up from the call.

Well, guess I'll stay at Cry's for a few days.

But meeting him in person, would it be the same as in the skype calls?

I do not know.

Guess I'll have to see for myself.


	3. The Other Side

_(AN: Hey! I was worried..I didn't exactly expect myself to make a PewDieCry fanfic myself. It's my first time making a fanfic. I was REALLY inspired by the fanfics I've read. And I'm not too good at that shit myself. I can't exactly make an EXTREMELY good fanfic which is packed with a LOT of the "feels" in it, cause' I'm just an ordinary girl who just thought that she should make a fuckin' PewDieCry fanfic. But, if ya' do like it, and want me to make more, thank you! I love the support! But if ya' don't, I'll keep on writing. I don't care. :3) -brofist!-_

**-Cry's POV-**

"Well, gotta find a ticket for Pewds."

I usually call him Felix, but I prefer his nickname (Which is Pewds.), since he calls me Cry, callin' him by his real name would be pretty weird for me.

****Window seat to the left, Business Class.** **

**"Perfect."**

**Now, click!**

_**On Screen: You have successfully bought Seat R5. (AN: yes. I love that fucken' band. I'm sorry. :c)**_

Now, let's send it to Pewds.

****Send****

****Buzz****

**On Screen: Gendelf: Hey! Thanks man! Do I need to return you the money? I'm so sorry D:**

"God dammit Felix..."

**On Screen: Cryaotic: Hey, buddy! Nah, it's fine. Also, that was quick! You got it in like a few seconds. New record. :D**

****Buzz****

**On Screen: Gendelf: That's awesome! Anyways, gotta go pack! See ya' in America~ (f' yeah!)**

"Felix you bitch..*chuckles*"

Now, let's get prepared for Pewds' arrival.

Let's see...

I do have a spare room, after... Cheyenne left me.

I don't really want to use that particular room. But, that's the only other bedroom I have in my apartment.

I do think of Cheyenne sometimes, wondering what the fuck is goin' on in her life, after she left me for...Snake. ( If you think it's Solid Snake from Metal Gear, it's not. It's one of Cry's friends. Which I don't know his real name I'm sorry.)

I was pretty shocked at that time. Couldn't believe it myself, too.

Cheyenne always told me she hated Snake, but...she liked him instead.

***Plump***

God dammit, this is not a time for cryin', Cry!

Yeah, pretty ironic. Cry is cryin'. Makes Pewds laugh every time.

Heh..

**-Three hours later-**

Aaaannnd, we're done!

That was a lot of work.

Hm? There's a picture... What is-

Oh.

Me and Cheyenne.

Guess I gotta hide this somewhere, Pewds wouldn't wanna see this.

Wait...why do I have to hide this?

Pewds doesn't like me like that, so why would he care?

But maybe he does..

Wait, what?

That is utter bullshit.

Shut your mouth, brain.

I don't like him at all.

We're just FRIENDS.

Just..buddies.

Yep. That's all we are.

But what if I showed myself without the mask...?

What will he think of me?

Disgusted?

Terrified of what's on the other side?

Not what he was expecting?

Wait, why am I so worked up about this?

God dammit, brain.

Stop with this bullcrap.

I don't like him.

Not one, single, TINY bit.


End file.
